wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
August 15, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The August 15, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 15, 2016 at American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas. Episode summary U.S. Champion Rusev demanded an apology from Roman Reigns Last week, Lana got her face inadvertently shoved into a wedding cake. Now, it’s her husband’s turn to get himself mired in a messy situation. Despite retaining his United States Title against Cesaro last week, Rusev was still fuming over Roman Reigns’ disrespect, and he vowed to hijack Raw until the No. 1 contender apologized. He even threatened to defect to SmackDown Live when Raw General Manager Mick Foley and Commissioner Stephanie McMahon refused to back up his one-man crusade. Reigns showed up, of course, but all he did was stir the pot by insulting Lana, which led to Rusev vowing to avenge his wife’s honor … and Foley giving him an opportunity to do so in a non-title bout against Reigns later tonight. Nia Jax vs Rachel Levy If you noticed Nia Jax was conspicuous by her absence last week, fear not: The Women’s division powerhouse is back, and she has another decimated local to show for it. This one, a blue-haired mighty mite named Rachel Levy, attempted to channel the can-do attitude of Olympians like Simone Biles, but her efforts ended up more on the side of the Filipino diving team. Jax tore her apart without an iota of mercy, shoving her over the ropes before hauling her unconscious body back to the ring to finish her off. Alicia Fox vs Charlotte There might be some trouble in the Charlotte–Dana Brooke camp thanks to the latter’s loss to Sasha Banks last week. But the second-generation Superstar is doing just fine on the in-ring side of things, as she made quick work of a very game Alicia Fox on Raw. Charlotte dispatched Fox with Natural Selection to send herself into SummerSlam on the back of a win, and she was even feeling bold enough to call The Boss into the ring for a fight. Dana then totally redeemed herself, jumping The Boss from behind and allowing Charlotte to cheap-shot the champion’s knee, locking Banks in the Figure-Eight Leglock to potentially leave her at a disadvantage going into Sunday. Roman Reigns vs Rusev Rusev demanded satisfaction against Roman Reigns. Well, hopefully he’s satisfied with himself now that The Big Dog defeated him in a non-title match, leaving The Super Athlete to stumble into SummerSlam on a skid and Reigns to swagger into Brooklyn, N.Y., on the back of a much-needed victory. The Bulgarian Brute certainly did not hold back in his effort to defend Lana’s honor, targeting Reigns’ arm and using his fearsome kicks to stop Reigns dead in his tracks on multiple occasions. The former WWE World Champion had more fight in him than Rusev expected, mightily fighting to the ropes to break an Accolade and, somehow, administering a Spear out of left field to notch the pin. Roman Reigns as U.S. Champion? After this, we can believe that. Results * Singles Match: 'Nia Jax defeated Rachel Levy * '''Singles Match: 'Charlotte defeated Alicia Fox * '''Singles Match: Roman Reigns defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Nia Jax Category:Alicia Fox Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:WWE television episodes